A Prince's Tale
by TwistedTounges
Summary: Severus Snape is reminiscing about his death when a sudden force pulls him from death's grasps and puts him down to a place he knows nothing about. How will our favorite, embittered potions professor cope with the new world and its strange magic interfering with his own? And will he find that not all toads are frogs? Rated T(may go to M for violence...and blasts ...and what not)
1. One:To Embrace the Truth

_**To Embrace the Truth**_

If someone would've asked him, Professor Severus Snape died a happy death. After all why wouldn't he be? He'd suffered the world for long enough, had he not? And he'd always kept every promise he made to Lily, _his_ Lily. Maybe she wasn't able to embrace him as he was but he had no regrets. He had, to the best of his abilities embraced his life and the bitter truth of it all and still hadn't found it in him to stop loving the one person who had cared enough to try and understand. Now that he thought about it, Severus did not care that Lily chose James over him, because for all that happened, the girl had lived a happy life, though the same could not be said for her death.

_Her death. And now it was his?_

It seemed incredibly funny to the man. Maybe someone would call his sense of humour morbid but he had a sad life and a happy death, and his love the exact opposite. So, humour him. He did not fear his death any longer and as truth stared him in face, he embraced it with open arms. However, if he had to die, he would die with dignity. After all he was the _last Prince_ and he would die like one. Snape's wand arm clutched the little piece of would tightly and then with as much dignity as a dying man could muster, silently place it upon his chest. As he closed his eyes, he smiled slightly for there was nothing left for him or by him in this world and all his tasks were come to fulfilling end. Harry would see Voldemort to his end...and that wretched snake would see to his.

He opened his eyes once, too look the gruesome monster that would be his death? Did it really matter what became of his body? Certainly not to him and he doubted it would to anybody else, unless that Granger girl were to shed tears over him...and so Snape did not flinch once as the snake's bloody fangs descended over him.

He just smiled and closed his eyes...or was about to. Nagini was within but inches of him, her great maw covering almost all his vision when a sudden brightness blinded the Shrieking Shack...if Snape did not know better he would have said that it came from within the snake's jaws itself. But it did not and so, our favourite potions master did not know what to make of it. It was fortunate that Snape did not get much time to contemplate what had happened for as suddenly as it came, the light disappeared. But the magic in the shack only intensified, as if angry at being denied its purpose.

Snape would later describe the sensation that followed as the most disturbing moment in his life which was quite a lot to say, in the least. It seemed as if the fates themselves were picking at his soul, slowly but surely tearing his every connection to the wizarding world, now that his services were not required here. Snape still smiled, death was death no matter how it came. Then, the feeling stopped and he was falling...and falling...still at a great pace and the air around him started to heat up, the burning intensified and Severus Snape still fell, down to where he knew not.

_**~O~**_

When he came to, Severus Snape was lying propped up against the tree. He blearily opened his eyes and surveyed his surroundings. Endless plains surrounded him, broken here and there by sparse vegetation. If this was death's idea of a joke, it was in bad taste.

Severus Snape did not enjoy being propped up against the tree while the said tree's roots poke at his body, making life miserable. But his luxury was yet a secondary matter as the said man struggled to make out signs of civilisation among the plains. There was very little that indicated some habitation in this strange place. Wherever _this_was, it was very far from home, if there was any place that was home. For one, Snape could not feel the steady hum of magic in the air, although there was little trace here and there. This left Snape on the edge. There was _definitely_ magic in this world, whether it was like to his own yet remained to be seen.

All this while, Snape had leaned against the tree's gnarled trunk and his body was protesting against the awkward posture. Strangely enough, when he made to move no pains wrecked his composure although his robes were tainted with blood, supposedly where that monstrosity of a snake had managed to bite him, after all.

Snape's lips curled in distaste. With an absent minded wave of his wand, he cleared the dirt and grime upon his person and decided that it was best to let his attire stay as it was, unless he encountered some population. He did not yet know how this world took to magic and did not want to leave glaring signs behind him. When he deemed himself ready to move he made to the dirt road, and started to apparently followed, tentatively putting a step ahead. Then, he stopped as if confused about proceeding or not.

With a heavy sigh, Snape once again drew his and out, holding it in his outstretched palm. It was always better to know where he was going. After all, he didn't have any food to sustain him and couldn't make any out of thin air.

_Point me, nearest city!_

The wand spun sound lazily in the air, as if mocking the wizard, then settled towards what Severus decided was something of a north-west, following the dirt road to his left. He sighed and began the long trek towards the settlement that his wand pointed him to.

_**~O~**_

Snape had been walking for almost an hour and there was still no town in the sight. It wasn't a surprise after all, that he was loud and grumpy. Very loud and grumpy. _Death_had chosen the wrong man to play games with? Why couldn't he be with his Lily, safe and content?

Nah, instead he had to wake up in some random world which he hadn't known the first thing about and then try and find some sort of company in the said world. Normally, Snape was very happy when left to his own devices. But hey, waking up in an unknown place and not seeing any single soul for an hour when you were used to living in a place where there were thousand's within the next two neighbourhoods was stretching the limits a little too much. Just a little too much. And then, Snape was loud a little too loud for his own good. His rants had drawn some attention which he would rather have avoided.

_**~O~**_

Sudden shouting snapped the grumbling wizard out his sombre mood. When he looked up to the source of the disturbance, Snape found that he had a hard time keeping up his composure. Making towards him was what he could only describe as medieval-era soldiers. If Snape were Ron Weasely, he would have been quick in describing them as nutcases and then continuing in the other direction. Then again, he was Severus Snape and already dead or not he had a sudden desire to keep his head on his shoulders _and_keep his identity secret.

_"Stranger, Halt!"_

A gruff voice once again brought Snape to reality. He stopped, looked at the man and then decided it would be for the best if he did as he was told although his wand arm was already in his coat pocket. At least, he would get his answers. If he did not, a quick _legilimens_ won't be too suspicious. Snape shrugged and followed the soldier to the larger part of the company where the man who was supposedly the _Captain_was interrogating two strangers.

The Captain's eyes flicked from the strangers to the soldier beside the wizard and then, inevitably to Snape. The man narrowed his eyes and the in a deep, booming voice he asked _"What is your business stranger, wandering along in these times?"_

_"I was just passing through"_came the terse reply.

_"Just passing through, eh? Thinking of joining the Varden?"_

_"I know not what the Varden is and searched only for the nearest town"_

_"Did not know what the Varden is? All the better then, you'll swear oaths to the king then, and we'll be the first army in the history without dissent. If not... " __The captain left the threat hanging in the air as his hand wandered down to the pommel of his sword__._

_"That would be a very bad idea, my good sir"_Snape hissed as his wand arm tightened the grip around his wand, pulling it out of the cloak.

_"And what will you do..." the Captain started, moving his horse over to the wizard._

It was the last word that left the poor man's mouth. Snape raised his wand and green light shot out it, hitting the poor man straight it the lifeless body toppled over the animal and heedlessly to the ground as the rest of the company started towards him, shouting in outrage. _"Fiend", "Death take you!", "Monster!"_were some of the more polite cries that he heard. However, they were not given much purchase. Snape whipped out of the way of a charging horse when he took note that there were about twenty men, too many too take on in magical combat. But now that they had seen him, he could not let them go so easily.

So, he improvised. A loud crack resonated in the air and Snape appeared a few feet behind the man who appeared to be second-in-command. Before the man could so much as move a muscle when a silent killing curse hit him in the back, ripping the poor man's soul from the body. Snape had never been a cold-blooded killer but he wasn't given much purchase. These men were out for blood and the wizard wasn't too inclined on dying, again. By now, the two strangers had also joined the fray whipping out there swords, which were incredibly detailed and cutting into the soldier's with a detached ferocity that scared the wizard...these people were clearly a threat to him, but for now they were on the same side.

**_~O~_**

Eragon was in the heat of battle as he sliced through the imperial company but he was not yet so far gone as to completely forget the strange "prisoner" who danced among the soldiers, taking them out in a cold, calculated manner. He was clearly human, but wore no manner of weapon upon him, which was unusual in this time.

He snapped out of his musings as an arrow nicked his wards. The offending bowman was quickly rewarded with a stone through his forehead. There were now only three of the company left, Eragon noticed. A soldier danced around the stranger, as if unsure what to make of him and two were trying to harass Arya. Knowing that the elf could hold her own, Eragon moved to help the man who was lazily gazing at the soldier before him, as if taunting him to attack. As soon as the poor man took a step forward however, he was lifted off his feet and landed several feet back, clearly dead.

Eragon almost gasped at the sight. He had known that the man _could perform _magic when he saw him kill the captain, but had assumed that the man would at least have some kind of weapon to continue with. To assume that he had killed all of his adversaries with magic was a thought the Rider simply could not fathom.

How was the man not tired? Where did he get the energy from? This man would clearly be threat to the Varden's efforts if the Black King learned of him. He mentally projected his thoughts to Arya, voicing his concern about the man's identity.

_That man should not be allowed to get away, Arya. He is clearly an unknown and a threat to us if he is captured. I say we bring him with us to Nasuada, where proper actions can be taken._

_I would not be so hasty Eragon. I know he used magic to kill the men, but he had no weapons. Is a sorcerer so rare? And he clearly does not recognize who we are. Who are we to detain him?He might try to retaliate and that will cost us energy. We don't have any to waster_

_He did not use an incantation, Arya and clearly is a powerful sorcerer if he can perform wordless magic. It is better to be safe than sorry. Let me at least talk to him._

_Very well. Be careful._

_**AN: So, another HP-Inheritance crossover. I wanted to see how Snape would fit in the scene and there were none so I made my own. Please enjoy the reading and leave behind a comment if you don't mind.**  
_

_**~TwistedTounges**_

_**PS: I need a beta for this one and my other multi-chapter story , A Flight for the Shadow. Updates to this will be slow because my main focus is the other story right now. However it is almost written down, so don't worry. **_


	2. Exams and Life being a bitch in general!

Hi there.

My apologies to those who thought It was a real chapter.I believe I owe you an explanation for not updating when I said I would. I do really look forward to updating since t do have my _note-ish _chapters done but they are utterly cringe-worthy(especially since I don't have a beta yet) and with exams round the corner for my last year in school and college apps and all that, life's been really hectic. I'm hoping I'll get into good ones since I have an excellent record except for my behavior,lol

So, lets come to the point. I have exams during all of march and much of April. The rest of the year...I have nothing to do nothing. So well, see you in two months

~twisted Tounges...

And, yep I know this ain't a real chapter. This note's going down with the next update , due April 20-ish


End file.
